


talk me home

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Claude's away on a business trip, and he and Lorenz enjoy a little chat to end their evening together.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	talk me home

The phone rings, and Claude answers it without looking, cradling it against his ear and continuing to work on his laptop. 

“This is Claude; you got me.”

“Claude, dear. I do love every bit of you, but staring down your ear canal was not quite what I had in mind this evening.”

Lorenz’s voice is teasing and velvety, with a little secret in it, and it sends Claude scrambling away from the hotel desk and onto the bed, heedless of wrinkled suit pants, and taking the opportunity to loosen his tie. He holds the phone away from himself, finally, with a sheepish look at the video. 

“Sorry. It’s been a long day, and—Lorenz, damn, you look amazing.”

He does, too—lavender hair spilling out over white sheets, broad, shirtless chest beneath cut by angular planes of firm muscle. 

Claude’s breath catches a little, and he thinks about nipping along the sharp line of that collarbone just as he registers that Lorenz doesn’t appear to be wearing anything else, either. His own voice deepens into a sultry drawl. 

“Oh, did you have  _ plans _ for us tonight, baby?”

Lorenz tosses his head and settles back onto his pillow. Claude can see his hand working under the sheets, but he wants more. 

“Damn, I’d love to have my mouth all over you right now, Lorenz. I’d make you feel so good, you know I would…” He can feel his deep hunger for this gorgeous man swell and pulse, and he resolves to take Lorenz apart with words and voice, since he can’t do it with fingers and tongue like he’d like to. 

“Can I see you?”

Lorenz bats his eyelashes. “You  _ are _ seeing me.”

Claude laughs at the little game. That’s fine, he’ll play it. He palms his own swelling dick through the wool-blend pants he’s still wearing. 

“Can I see that gorgeous cock, though? Pretty please? I’d ask right next to your neck if I was there.”

“Ah, specifics. Lovely. Request granted.” A pleased little stretch rolls through Lorenz’s body and he pulls the sheet aside in a graceful motion. 

He  _ doesn’t _ , however, angle his phone’s camera down quite enough, and Claude bites his lip and groans a little. 

“Ah, come on Lorenz, show me how good you look. Look at what it does to me, just thinking about it.” He tilts his own camera down, showing Lorenz the outline of his own erection through his pants. 

Lorenz’s eyes lock onto him. “When have I ever been able to say no to you?”

Claude’s eyes don't leave the screen as Lorenz finally pans down. His pretty pink cock is standing at attention, the head just peeking out of his foreskin. Claude wants to kiss it, and he licks his lips just as long fingers wrap around Lorenz’s hard length and stroke. 

Claude’s free hand fumbles at his belt and opens his own pants. He rocks into the heel of his hand and groans. Lorenz strokes a little faster. 

“That's it, babe, make yourself feel good. Damn, I wish I was there.”

“And if you were?” Lorenz’s question is low and a little breathy, and Claude feels a shock run through him.

“I don’t know...I might take my revenge and tease you a little. But right now? I just want to see you get off. Are you close?”

“No, I called early.” Lorenz's tone is pleased, languid. 

“I’m so hard just listening to you, looking at you—I thought about you all through the board meeting today.” Claude feels breathless already, and he takes his cock out, thinking about the sexy fantasies that wouldn’t leave him alone. Which immediately leads him to thinking about some of the fantasies Lorenz has shared with him, which gives him a devilish little idea.

“Did you, now?” The hitch to Lorenz’s words is divine, and Claude gets greedy. 

“Finger yourself for me?” His voice catches a little, and Lorenz’s eyes widen. 

“I’m in that sort of mood where I’d love to do what you tell me, darling.” A long, pale arm reaches across Lorenz’s body, and Claude hears the snap of a lid. Lorenz sets the phone down to keep himself in video range but allow him the use of both hands. 

“Perfect, good. Tell me how it feels. And I’ll tell you what I was thinking about.”

Lorenz is already closing his eyes. “It feels...good. Ah, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Lorenz.” His voice changes a little, takes on a hint of command. “Take your hand off your cock.”

Half-lidded eyes fly open again.

“I’ve got you, Lorenz. You know I’ll take care of you, don’t you?”

The little sigh that accompanies his nod, the rustle of hair against the sheets, it’s all fucking beautiful, and Claude gulps air to slow his own racing pulse.

“I know how long those fingers are,” sweet goddess, does he know, and Claude stops the movement of his own hand for a moment, thinking about it, so he doesn’t get ahead of himself, “and I also happen to know how very flexible you are.”

Claude’s voice drops to a whisper. “Make it feel really good, Lorenz, you know how.”

Lorenz gasps, and Claude swears he can  _ see _ his dick get harder, even over the video. A little bead of precome leaks out of the tip, and again Claude wishes he was there to catch it on his tongue. 

“Get another finger in there, and I’ll tell you a story.”

Lorenz makes a little muffled noise, and does it. From what Claude can see, anyway. He’s telling this story one way or another, though, because his dick is now calling the shots. He lets Lorenz’s raspy breaths and the slick sounds of his fingers—yeah that’s got to be two, the way he just moaned—wash over him for a moment.

When Claude starts talking again, his voice is rough. “I want you to pick me up from the airport.”

Lorenz lets out a surprised little laugh. “That’s hardly scandalous, but of course I’ll—”

Claude cuts off the end of the word when he continues. “And I want you plugged up and ready for me. The big purple one. Can you do that, sweetheart?”

“O-oh. Indeed, yes, I see now.”

“Yeah.” Claude's voice rasps, and he lingers on the word, thinking about it. “I can’t wait to kiss you, touch you again.”

Lorenz nods, hair swishing against the sheets. 

“And then fuck the shit out of you in the bathroom before we even get home.”

Lorenz gasps, and his fingers still, but Claude sees the pink flush creep up his chest. 

“ _ Claude. _ ”

He just catches Lorenz’s eye with a fierce gleam in his own and grins. 

Before Claude had left on this trip, there had been a soft, hazy night while they kissed and touched, slowly building things up, and Lorenz had told Claude about a fantasy of his, shyly. About being used for pleasure, like he’s a toy. About Claude being completely selfish and just  _ taking _ , and just telling him about it had gotten Lorenz all worked up. He’d climbed right into Claude’s lap to ride him, furiously. Claude’s skin heats, remembering. 

If Claude’s honest, being completely selfish in bed is….a little awkward? And it’s not because he’s such an altruistic lover. He just gets off on Lorenz getting off. The responses to all his touches, the smug satisfaction of knowing just how to drive his gorgeous partner out of his mind...taking all that away would make everything quite a different game. 

Not that it wouldn’t be a  _ fun _ game. He gets back to it.

“Nah, I'm not touching you. I'll just fill you up like a cheap slut and then walk you out in front of everybody.” He grins at how nasty this is getting, but Lorenz is squirming again, clearly into it. 

“Think you can be quiet enough? Will I need to put my hand over that pretty mouth?

You’ll be all lubed up for me, so I can just,” Claude grunts and gives himself a couple strokes. Even he's not superhuman.

“Take you. Fast and hard. Maybe you'll come, maybe not.”

“I’ll just plug you back up and home we go.” Claude thinks about using his finger to push come back into Lorenz, about easing the plug back into his pinkened hole, and thinks for a moment about actually following through on this fantasy. He feels himself leak and a breath rasps in his throat.

Lorenz lets out this sound—it’s a whimper, but the amount of need in the sound catches it and drags it into his lower register. It sends a shock through Claude and his cock throbs in his hand. 

“May I touch, darling?” His voice wavers and oh, Claude wants to make it break. Just crack Lorenz wide open until he's shaking.

“No.”

At his refusal, Lorenz arches off the bed, wanting and straining, and Claude thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Goddamn you’re gorgeous, Lorenz. I can’t wait to play with you. I miss you so much, baby. I’m sure I’ll get hard on the way home all over again, just looking at you.”

Lorenz looks at him, all flush-faced defiance and eyes hazed with lust. “Difficult to avoid, when I take you in my mouth right in front of the driver.”

Little pinging shocks shoot through Claude at that, and he starts jerking himself in earnest. “Ah, shit, I love your mouth.” He’d better wrap this up soon; Claude can feel a telltale quiver in his own thighs shaking, and he’s aching to come. 

“You’d better have three fingers in there by now. Let me hear you.” There is a sloppy, wet sound and then a tight moan. He hadn’t yet, then. Good. Claude wants to wring Lorenz dry tonight; he’d much rather do it in person, but this is pretty damn good.

“Claude,  _ please _ .” 

Claude’s never really thought of himself as a dom, but that breathy, needy  _ please _ goes straight to his dick.

“Please what, beautiful?” 

“I want to come.”

“Fuck.” Whoops, that one had been out loud. “You can touch, baby. You’ve been so good.” Claude resumes the fantasy, letting the words flow out and around both of them as Lorenz finally wraps long fingers around himself and moves with abandon. It won’t be long.

“Do you want to come speared on my dick? After we get home, and I just throw you on our bed and pound you right into the mattress? Knock the breath out of you, let you feel the weight of me on top of you, make a mess on our bed."

Lorenz lets out a little cry, and nods his head. If Claude looks close enough, he thinks he can see Lorenz’s cock pulse, the shiny pink hard head gleaming. 

Heat claws up Claude’s legs and pools in his groin. His own voice goes all pleading and soft in his want. 

“Can you come for me, baby?”

Fingers still dutifully buried in his ass, Lorenz just gives a shaky nod, and then his body trembles, and he's gone. Pale planes of muscle, flushed with arousal, flex and tense in the video screen, and Lorenz’s head whips to the side. He presses back against the pillow and gasps, moans seeping through the breathy noises, neck arched. 

Claude lets out a noise that can only be called a growl and chases after him, fucking his own hand in earnest now. 

“Darling, wonderful, gorgeous man, show me.” Lorenz is still breathless and occasionally twisting with an aftershock but he's talking Claude through this, bless him. 

“Look at what you’ve done to me.” Lorenz drags a long finger through the pearly trails of white on his chest, and Claude’s mouth drops open. 

Lightly, Lorenz touches his finger to his lips, tongue darting out, and Claude is forcibly shoved over the edge he’s been skirting. Electricity jolts down his spine and out through his dick, and his eyes slam shut with the force of it.

All he can do is babble Lorenz’s name and come, big shocks of pleasure rolling through his torso, sweet release tingling through all his limbs. A long groan comes out through his teeth as Claude’s hips twitch a couple times and go still. 

“I love you; I miss you.” Simple words are all Claude can manage with his still-hazy brain, but he means them fervently. 

“Clearly.” 

It’s so smug and self-satisfied, Claude cracks up. He doesn’t miss the hungry way Lorenz is staring at him, though. 

“Want me to actually fuck you in an airport bathroom?”

It’s Lorenz’s turn to laugh, lazy and doting. “No.” There’s a pause. “Well…”

That breaks Claude’s lips into a smile again. “I knew it. Slutty.”

“Well, not really. But the idea is nice.”

“Clearly.”

Lorenz makes that little exasperated noise then, the endearing one, and Claude wishes he could brush Lorenz's hair back or tap his nose. He just looks, and sighs. 

“How much longer?” Lorenz is asking, even though he knows, no doubt hoping there’s been a cancellation or something. 

“Three weeks.”

Lorenz huffs. “I may not survive this.”

“I’ll make sure you’re laid to rest with that plug.”

A squawk, then. Perfect. “If I could swat you with this pillow through the phone….” Lorenz sighs. “Three more weeks apart, and I may be driven to pick you up just as you described.”

Claude sits up. “Wait, really?”

Lorenz just smirks at the screen. “Goodnight, Claude.”


End file.
